Jangan dia
by Azure Azalea
Summary: Saat malam Itachi menghabisi klan Uchiha, ada dua orang yang terlewat......riviw yahh......! itaXsakuXsasu


bifor you bigin, mari kita jelaskan situasinya.

umur Itachi 19th, Sakura dan Sasuke 16th. jangan terlalu diambil pusing yakk...enjoy ajah ceritanya.

* * *

"Itachi!", Sakura duduk di samping Itachi, menyentuh lengannya, mencoba membuatnya menatapnya, "Ada apa?", dengan lembut Sakura menatap mata hitam Itachi.

Itachi hanya diam menatap Sakura dan tersenyum lalu tangannya memegang pipi Sakura "ah, tidak."

Hari itu sudah larut malam, jadi Itachi memutuskan untuk pulang setelah mengecup dahi Sakura.Itachi memang selalu serius, apalagi setelah bergabung dengan pasukan anbu, sepertinya Itachi jadi semakin pendiam. Sakura rasanya jadi semakin tidak bisa mengenal Itachi.

Sudah 2 tahun mereka bertunangan, awalnya Sakura sempat memberontak saat tahu ayahnya seenaknya memutuskan pertunangannya dengan teman ayahnya, tetapi begitu tahu orang yang dimaksud ayahnya adalah si populer Itachi, tanpa panjang lebar Sakura langsung menerimanya. Maksud orang tua mereka memperkenalkan mereka secepatnya agar mereka berdua terbiasa, dan begitulah yang terjadi. Mereka berdua saling menyukai. Adik Itachi, Sasuke yang sekelas dengan Sakura pun belajar menyukai calon kakak iparnya. Ya, pada akhirnya itu malah membuat Sasuke terobsesi.

Keinginan Itachi sebenarnya sederhana saja. Dia ingin semua hidup bahagia. Semua yang sudah dimilikinya benar-benar sempurna. Tetapi yang benar-benar membuatnya bahagia adalah Sasuke adiknya dan Sakura tunangannya. Tetapi semua tidak semudah itu saat malam itu Hokage memanggilnya.

Sudah hampir seminggu Itachi memikirkan perintah Hokage dan klannya. Setiap kali memikirkannya dia merasa terkucil, sendirian. Setiap melihat Sasuke, dia teringat Sakura. Manapun yang akan dilakukannya, dia harus mengorbankan salah satunya. Setiap bertemu dengan Sakura, dia hanya menatapnya, seakan waktunya tidak pernah cukup. Saat memeluknya, rasanya dia tidak ingin melepaskannya. Dan semua itu membuat Sakura merasa semakin sedih. Itachi tidak pernah begitu, dia tidak pernah membiarkan emosi menguasainya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Itachi membuat Sakura juga merasa berat. Bertanya pada Sasuke pun hanya akan membuat Sasuke sebal. Sudah cukup banyak orang yang peduli pada Itachi tanpa dia juga perlu ikut disuruh merasakan beban Itachi.

Tetapi rencana tetap harus berjalan. Malam itu pembersihan Klan Uchiha seperti ditutup oleh kegelapan malam. Saat berjalan pulang, Sasuke merasa ada yang tidak beres. Kompleks Uchiha dalam kekacauan, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda pasukan bantuan dari desa datang menolong.

"hoooo….masih ada satu lagi"

seakan diguyur air es, Sasuke berbalik ke arah suara tadi. Bayangan seseorang duduk di atas bangunan, wajahnya tertutup. Tetapi matanya yang menyala membuat Sasuke sadar, dia seorang Uchiha. Sasuke gemetar, mulutnya terkatup.

"tetapi katanya, semua yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha harus mati, kecuali kau... Ah! Gadis calon Uchiha itu juga.."

dan bayangan itu menghilang begitu saja. Kepala Sasuke terasa berat, dia terus berpikir…

"..._mati….mati….semua…"_

'Gadis calon Uchiha itu juga', tiba-tiba kata-kata itu muncul lagi di kepala Sasuke dan menghidupkan setiap sel dalam tubuhnya..

"_SAKURA!"_

tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke berlari ke kediaman Haruno. Rumah itu sudah gelap, rasa panik menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Sasuke. pikirannya hanya pada Sakura. Dia berlari ke pintu depan, menggedornya. Terus berteriak memanggil Sakura. Tidak ada jawaban dan dia mengitari rumah itu, mencoba mencari jendela kamar Sakura. Setelah yakin dia melompat ke atas dan mengetuk jendela Sakura.

"SAKURA! SAKURA! KAU DI DALAM?"

Gorden terbuka dan Sakura muncul di balik jendela dengan wajah terkejut. Dia membuka jendelanya, siap mencerca Sasuke. tetapi Sasuke melompat masuk dan menutup mulut Sakura lalu membawanya pergi.

"Diam dan ikut saja!"

Sakura bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke yang dingin dan gemetar di wajahnya, tetapi dia tetap ikut juga, entah ke mana Sasuke akan membawanya. Mereka berhenti di tengah desa, di dekat kantor Hokage. Bersembunyi dalam bayangan bangunan dan pohon.

"Sasuke, ada apa..??" Sakura menatap Sasuke, rasa takut Sasuke menjalar ke tubuh Sakura "...Sasuke...ugh.."

Sakura terjatuh di tangan Sasuke. Dia meletakkannya di balik bayangan, setelah yakin dia tidak apa-apa, Sasuke berdiri dan kembali ke kompleks Uchiha, untuk menghadapi siapapun itu.

* * *

_**ah...**_

**_cerita setelah itu, semua juga tahu... _THE EEEEEND...lol**


End file.
